Lithium batteries are prepared from one or more lithium electrochemical cells. Such cells have included an anode (negative electrode), a cathode (positive electrode), and an electrolyte interposed between electrically insulated, spaced apart positive and negative electrodes. The electrolyte typically comprises a salt of lithium dissolved in one or more solvents, typically nonaqueous (aprotic) organic solvents. By convention, during discharge of the cell, the negative electrode of the cell is defined as the anode. During use of the cell, lithium ions (Li+) are transferred to the negative electrode on charging. During discharge, lithium ions (Li+) are transferred from the negative electrode (anode) to the positive electrode (cathode). Upon subsequent charge and discharge, the lithium ions (Li+) are transported between the electrodes. Cells having metallic lithium anode and metal chalcogenide cathode are charged in an initial condition. During discharge, lithium ions from the metallic anode pass through the liquid electrolyte to the electrochemically active material of the cathode whereupon electrical energy is released. During charging, the flow of lithium ions is reversed and they are transferred from the positive electrode active material through the ion conducting electrolyte and then back to the lithium negative electrode.
The lithium metal anode has been replaced with a carbon anode, that is, a carbonaceous material, such as non-graphitic amorphous coke, graphitic carbon, or graphites, which are intercalation compounds. This presents a relatively advantageous and safer approach to rechargeable lithium as it replaces lithium metal with a material capable of reversibly intercalating lithium ions, thereby providing the sole called "rocking chair" battery in which lithium ions "rock" between the intercalation electrodes during the charging/discharging/recharging cycles. Such lithium metal free cells may thus be viewed as comprising two lithium ion intercalating (absorbing) electrode "sponges" separated by a lithium ion conducting electrolyte usually comprising a lithium salt dissolved in nonaqueous solvent or a mixture of such solvents. Numerous such electrolytes, salts, and solvents are known in the art. Such carbon anodes may be prelithiated prior to assembly within the cell having the cathode intercalation material.
In a battery or a cell utilizing a lithium-containing electrode it is important to eliminate as many impurities as possible which may affect cell performance. More particularly, the rechargeability of a lithium metal foil electrode is limited by side reactions between metallic lithium and impurities. When impurities react with lithium there is formed a solid surface layer on the lithium which increases the impedance of the anode (negative electrode). Non-metallic, carbon anodes are also subject to passivation through reaction with cell impurities.
Loss of performance due to impurities has lead to the selection of solvents and salts which are less reactive with cell components. Yet, this avoids use of some solvents and salts which would have better performance in a cell as compared to their less reactive counterparts. In another approach, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,985, acidic descants, and/or hydrolyzable compounds are added to precursor components of the cell. These compounds are used to take up water or hydrolyze with water and then the hydrolysis products are removed before the cell components are assembled. However, since the source of impurities which causes adverse reaction may be from any component within the cell, including negative electrode, positive electrode, and electrolyte, it is very difficult to completely eliminate the impurities prior to assembly of the completed cell. Therefore, such descants and hydrolyzable compounds are not sufficiently effective. This is particularly evident since after assembly of the cell, moisture and other impurities from the environment may penetrate through the cell's protective covering. Therefore, what is needed is an understanding of the mechanisms by which impurities cause undesirable loss of performance and reduce life cycle of battery due to undesirable interaction with impurities. Although interaction with metallic lithium has now been resolved by eliminating the use of the metallic lithium, yet there still remains the challenge of determining how impurities cause detrimental loss of capacity and an effective means for preventing loss of cell performance as a result of such interaction.